


The disappearance of Logan Sanders

by ScoutDolphin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Everyone is nice but they still fucked up, First chapter is short but they will get longer, Logan's trying to reset his personality and memories but I'm putting that tag in just in case, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Temporary Amnesia, Yes this was inspired by The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, kinda???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutDolphin/pseuds/ScoutDolphin
Summary: When Logan reaches his limit, he decides to take matters into his own hands and 'resets' himself.Too bad it doesn't work.And now everyone is left scrambling, trying to fix the shell that is Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 31
Kudos: 100





	1. Control+Alt+Delete

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So this is an impulse thing I decided to make late last night... It's not gonna be great but I hope y'all like it anyways!
> 
> This all started from a drawing I did a while ago! https://twitter.com/ScoutDolphin/status/1305446483764736000

When wet droplets splatter onto his notebook, Logan knows he's had enough. This is the 13th time his 'emotions' have caused all his hard work to be smudged away in the past few days. 

****

**_"Oh shut up nerdy wolverine-"_ **

Logan furiously rubs at his eyes as a shudder runs through him. He doesn't understand why this is happening. He's logic, logic doesn't have emotions. Or he's not supposed to. 

****

**_"Logan can you stop? Please?"_ **

Logan throws the book across the room out of frustration. Anger. Another thing he's not supposed to have. Another flaw. 

__

_"I'm not a joke!"_

Over the past few videos, Logan's been noticing everything wrong with him. Every mistake he made. Every reason as to why no one wants him around. They apologised after the latest episode but Logan could see through it. He's been locked inside his room for days and not once did any of them come to check up on him. Well, Remus seemed to look around for him, but Logan wasn't ready to face the duke in his current state. He needed to be good enough. And he wasn't. After all, Thomas barely listened to him. 

****

**_"Yea, sure whatever Logan"_ **

That thought sent Logan to the floor in a sobbing mess. He needed to change. He needed to be fixed. He needed to leave. But he can't duck out. He fears what a Thomas without logic would do. But maybe there's another option. 

Logan always thought of himself as a robot. And you can reset robots. So theoretically, Logan could maybe 'reset' himself. Go back to a Logan that didn't cry over the hurtful remarks. A Logan that didn't get angry. A Logan that would be listened to. Logan stands and starts cleaning his room, storing all the photos of his famILY away in his wardrobe. He wouldn't want new Logan to fall into the same rabbit hole the current version of himself was in. 

But what would Remus think? He seemed to be the only side who actually cared. Who actually listened and asked questions. A quick reminder that he wasn't going to be gone squashed those concerns. Remus can still talk to him, he'd just be… different. Better. 

After his room is painfully bare, Logan writes a note explaining his plans. It's very early in the morning, so he can deliver the note and go through with his decision without interruption as everyone should be asleep. A quick trip to the living room confirms his theory, as he places a dark blue envelope on the table and quietly returns to his room, locking the door. He had to act quickly, especially since he's never done this before. Logan sits on the edge of his bed, nervously fiddling with his tie. 

It's now or never. 

Logan closes his eyes and reaches deep within himself, imagining himself in a vacuum of memories. All the ups and downs, the banter and insults. He floats around until he sees a simple, blue button labeled 'Reset.' Logan takes one more look around. A memory of him surrounded by everyone in a hug pile floats in front of him. A time before everything went wrong. Logan's hand starts shaking as it hovers above the button. He's scared. But he needs to do this. For them. For Thomas. 

He presses the button. 

And his body explodes in pain. 

The memory in front of him bursts into strings of zeros and ones. All the memories start exploding in a similar fashion and every one feels like knives diggin into Logan's body. Logan is launched back into reality and he stumbles to the floor with a yell. He tries to make his way to the door but the pain makes it impossible. "N-no stop-" Logan tries to drag himself but stills when he sees his arms glitch. "Wh-what-" another sharp wave of pain runs through Logan's head, ripping another scream from him as he rolls onto his back. His vision starts getting filled with noise as he hears a thump from the room next to his. Whoever it was, Virgil maybe, probably heard his yelling. But he can't bring himself to care. He's slipping away, into a deep, dark void. 

The last thing he feels before he passes out is a bitter-sweet happiness.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others find Logan.

Virgil was getting ready to go to sleep when he heard a thud and a yell coming from the room next to his. Logan's room. He can already hear the lecture he’s gotten many times before about “How he shouldn’t be awake” and “‘Because it’s the witching hour’ isn’t a valid reason to be awake this late.” He hasn’t been lectured for a while ever since the newest video. Even though he wasn’t there, Virgil knows it wasn’t exactly… great for everyone. Patton was sad, Roman could barely look anyone in the eyes and Logan was nowhere to be seen. 

_"What on earth is specs doing at this time of night."_ Virgil gets up to bang on his wall but a scream stops him. Virgil is out of his room and banging on Logan's door in seconds. "Logan?! Are you alright?" he goes for the handle when he doesn't hear a response, but finds that it's locked. "Logan? Open the door-" No response again. "I'll bust the door down if you _don't answer me **right now.**_ " Virgil barely notices his Tempest Tongue come into effect. 

"Virgil? Kiddo? It's 3 in the morning what's wrong-" Patton mumbles as he stumbles out of his room, rubbing his eyes and slipping his glasses on just as Virgil slams into Logan's door. "Virgil! What are you doing?!" Virgil doesn't respond as he slides down against the door a little. He's done some damage but he isn't in yet. So he stands back up and charges again. "Kiddo!" Virgil breaks the door down and falls forward into Logan's room with a pained grunt.

When Virgil looks up, his anxieties are not lessened at all. Logan's room is uncomfortably bare. No posters or photos on the walls, all the planners are empty and the workstation Logan has is unnaturally clean, even for Logan's standards. Eventually his eyes land on the body in front of him. Patton sees it as well, muffling a scream. Logan was on his back, staring at the ceiling with static filled eyes. His limbs were occasionally glitching, and his shirt logo was blocked by white squares that were glitching as well. 

_**"LOGAN-"**_ Virgil crawls over to Logan's side and tries to check his pulse. He's pretty sure sides can't die but he'd rather be safe than sorry. Patton takes the other side of Logan, holding his glitching hand. 

"I-is he…?" Patton can't bring himself to finish his sentence as he chokes out a sob. 

" _ **I**_ … I think he's alive at least" Virgil shakes the Tempest Tongue away. "But I don't know what's wrong with him." Virgil takes another look around before slipping his arms underneath Logan and carrying him bridal style, which wasn't hard much to Patton’s surprise. "Gotta be strong for fight or flight. Crap - where should I put him?" 

"Uh-uhm I dunno, the living room? We can make a nest and keep a better eye on him!" Patton stands and hovers by the doorway "I'll start some broth just in case he's sick-" As soon as the words leave his mouth he runs out and down the stairs, leaving Virgil to panic and scramble after him. 

"Hey- Pat slow down!" Virgil didn't want to risk running and dropping Logan, so he takes his time to get down to the living room. When he arrives, Patton is dragging multiple sets of blankets and pillows to the couch. Patton nods to the middle of the couch and Virgil gently places Logan down. He steps back to let Patton swaddle Logan and notices a dark blue letter on the desk. Curiosity overcomes him and he picks it up, gently opening it. A quick scan of the letter sends his anxiety all the way back up, hand slapping over his mouth. 

"Kiddo? What you got there?" Patton hovers behind Virgil. 

_**"Everyone get in here now."**_ Virgil turns around and looks at Patton in the eyes, which freezes the moral side to the spot. He can hear the tell tale 'whoosh' of Roman appearing, the footsteps of Janus walking from the shadows and the crash of a half asleep Remus behind the TV, who staggers out and glares daggers at Virgil. 

"You better have a fuckin' good reason for dragging me out here Billie bad guy." Remus flops onto the floor in front of the couch when he's free from the TV. Patton doesn't even have the energy to remind him of his language. 

"Yes please, do enlighten us." Janus' voice was dripping with the malice of a teenager who was woken up early on a Saturday morning via lawnmower. 

" _ **We messed up is what happened.**_ " Virgil shoves the note into Patton’s chest, unwilling to read it out loud himself.

Taking the hint, Patton holds the note and clears his throat. "S-salutations. I, Logan Sanders, am writing this note to inform you all that I am resetting myself. My work is being affected by emotions I should not be having. They have gotten worse over the past few weeks and I am at my limit. I am sorry, and I hope the new Logan will be adequate. Especially to you Remus. Farewell, Logan."

The silence that followed was deafening. Virgil and Patton were shaking, Janus was eyeing down the glitching Logan, Roman was glaring holes into the floor and Remus… Remus was by Logan's side, face completely blank. If you looked closely, a tear was forming in the duke's eyes. 

Roman was the one to break the silence with a shaky murmur. "So… He can reset… What do we do now?" He dares to look up at everyone for a second before caving and looking back at the ground. 

Janus sighs. "We should try to sleep." Everyone moves to speak but is cut off by Janus raising a hand up. "We need time to process this. And we can think better when we're more awake and aware." Everyone's mouths closed. "I will be returning to my room, but my door will be open in case of emergency." And Janus leaves. 

"I-I'm staying with Logan!" Patton plops onto the couch close to Logan, but leaving enough room for Remus just in case he wants to stop sitting on the floor. He is quickly joined by Virgil muttering a 'same.' Patton looks over to Roman, but he's already halfway up the stairs. 

"Get me when Logan is awake." Patton and Virgil share a worried glance before getting comfortable. Virgil curls up like a cat, head on Patton’s lap, who stays sitting up, staring at the ceiling and idly patting Virgil's head. 

Remus waits until the dynamic duo are asleep before he moves up onto the couch, gently laying against Logan. "You'll come back right? You can't just leave me dork." He stares into the static filled eyes. "You were enough you idiot." Remus flicks the side of Logan's head, but gets no response. “We’re gonna fix you Lolo. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the nice comments on the first chapter! I've been in a really rough patch bc my grandma is,,, about to leave,,, so I'll either update a lot or take a while, we'll see :')


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry this took so long and is so short. My grandma passed a few days after the last chapter and I've been in a whirlwind of emotions and it hasn't been fun. But I'm mostly OK now! So I just wanted to post this lil chapter to let y'all know I'm still here <3
> 
> ALSO Warning for Remus and Remus talking about grain entrapment

To say that Patton slept soundly would be a lie, and he didn't want to disturb Janus right now. Virgil was still on his lap and Remus was cuddling Logan, hugging him like an octopus. If the situation was better, Patton would've taken a picture. He stifles a yawn and starts slowly shifting Virgil off his lap so he can get up. It takes a good few minutes but he eventually succeeds, placing a pillow under Virgil's head to replace his legs. Patton heads to the kitchen and starts making some pancakes. Pancakes are a good courier for Logan's Berry flavoured Crofters after all. Maybe it’ll help Logan remember. Or smile. That’d be nice.

“Hey daddy!” Patton yelps and jumps at Remus’ voice, flinging the pancake up into the air, only barely managing to catch it with the frying pan. He turns around and sees Remus standing in the doorway, smiling. But something was off about it. Many things were off with Remus. 

“Oh! Remus you scared me kiddo…” Patton decides to put the frying pan down for Remus’ safety. Truth be told, Remus scares Patton all the time, with all the horrifying nonsense he spews out daily. But after the wedding and reading the note, Patton has been… re-evaluating. Logan mentioned Remus specifically in his note. Were they friends? If Logan could befriend Remus, what’s stopping Patton? The world isn’t black and white like he thought, so maybe he should give him a chance?

“Did you know that 26 people died from grain entrapment in 2010?” Patton shuddered at the thought. “It happens very quickly, one body was found with a dislocated jaw because of the force!” Patton couldn’t stop the imagery as Remus kept talking. “Did you also know that you can’t escape when it goes past your knees? After that you need help!” _‘...Wait.’_ “The pressure is crushing! And everytime you take a breath, it gets harder. But victims often die from suffocating on the grain itself before any help can reach them!”

Despite the… Disturbing topic, Patton could understand the deeper meaning.

“Remus...You couldn’t have known Logan was feeling like this. None of us could’ve…” Patton looks Remus in his red eyes. “He was very… quiet about his feelings. Which is understandable with the way we’ve treated him-” Patton winces at the memory of a pixelated Logan being dragged away by the throat by Janus after he essentially gave him permission. “With the way I treated him.” Remus tilts his head and blinks disjointedly. “I haven’t been the best dad huh? I uh- I haven’t been treating you well either.” Patton admits quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“I don’t care what you or anyone thinks about me! I do care about Lolo though. Apologise to him, not me. Oh! And especially apologise for letting Janny bruise the shit of his neck, it was ugly!” Remus fully enters the kitchen, any anger seemingly gone. “Emo nightmare is awake by the by~”

“Wha-” Patton’s head whips to the couch and sees Virgil perched on the top of the couch, watching over Logan. “I hope I didn’t wake him up…”

“Don’t worry, I did! He jumped like a cat when I fell off the couch like a bag of dicks!” Remus proudly beams and Patton can’t help but roll his eyes, brushing off the imagery once again. 

“Okay kiddo.” Patton just thinly smiles and side steps when Remus grabs the frying pan, flipping the pancake with almost enough force to stick it to the ceiling. “Don’t let them burn!”

Remus pouts. “But it adds to the flavour! Makes it fun and crunchy~” 

“Oookay then- only burn your pancakes then?” Patton says with a confused shrug. Remus is allowed to have… different tastes and honestly Patton isn’t surprised. “I’ll get the table ready.” Remus doesn’t respond, seemingly lost in the song he’s humming under his breath. Patton starts going through the motions of setting up the table, grabbing 4- no 5- _no 6 plates_ and gently placing them down. Surprisingly enough, he couldn't smell any burning so Remus must be cooking them right. Virgil had turned and was silently watching over the whole room like a guardian, eyeing down Remus especially. When said side was bringing in the first patch of delicious looking pancakes, all hell broke loose. 

"Rebooting."

Everyone's eyes go to the couch. 

Logan has sat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr or Twitter @ScoutDolphin


End file.
